Remember the First Time
by last-days-of-pern
Summary: Willow and Tara remember back on the most important first times in their relationship.


Title: Remember the First Time?

Author: Kimberly aka last_days_of_pern

Feedback: *Stands up* Hi my name in Kimberly and I'm a feedback addict :P

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Willow/Tara,

Summary: Willow and Tara remember back on the most important first times in their relationship.

Tara rested comfortably on her bed waiting for Willow to get done in the shower and come back. It had been a long day with the Scoobies, looking up then tracking down evil and destroying it, all just another day. Wistfully Tara remembered back to the days when she was blissfully unaware of what was really out there. Ok so she wasn't completely unaware, just mostly. She knew of demons and such, but it was more of an abstract concept to her. And of course she knew all about magic and that it really was more than sawing your assistant in half.

Yup those were the days. But then in those days she didn't have Willow. Which made them loose major points. It was getting harder and harder to remember life pre-Willow, and even harder to imagine it now without the beautiful red head who loved her as much as she loved Willow. That in and of itself would allow her to die happy, just knowing Willow loved her. A smile broke out on her face as she remembered the first time Willow said she loved her. So romantic, at the time though her heart was breaking with the fear of loosing her. Oz had come back intent on reclaiming Willow, but in the end it was her doorstep Willow came to with the extra flammey candle not Oz's.

They sat and talked for hours that night, and at some point Willow just said it, like she had said it a thousand times before, just nonchalantly threw it out there for Tara's ears to catch. She remembered crying from happiness after that, and Willow holding her in her deceptively strong arms for rest of the night, saying `I love yous' over and over again. That had been one of the best nights of her life, something to relate to the grand-kiddies some day. Or at the very least the other Scoobies grand-kiddies, they hadn't talked about children yet. There were only 20 after all.

Any way Tara still had that darn goofy smile on her face when Willow came back into the room. She just stood there for a minute watching the love of her life daydream, she looked so angelic. "Hey you." Willow said softly so she wouldn't scare the girl on the bed.

Tara turned that smile on Willow, taking her breath away, the way it always had, and she prayed always would, and said, "hey yourself, ready for bed?"

Willow nodded and climbed into bed and snuggled up with Tara, "what were you thinking about?"

"The first time you said you loved me." Tara answered and kissed her lover on the nose playfully.

"Ah, what a night. You know I actually had a romantic candle light dinner planned where I was going to say that."

"I'm glad you didn't, I think I needed to hear it that night, even if you were there, I was still kinda insecure about it all." Tara answered seriously, and snuggled a little bit closer.

Willow watcher her girlfriend for a second, and pushed a lock of golden hair behind her ear, and then stated, "I do you know."

"Huh?"

"Love you, with all that I am, and all I could ever hope to be, I love you." Willow said then leaned down and kissed her girlfriend, conveying what she had just told her.

Tara smirked, "busted, you should come up with more lines," and then she stuck her tongue out at Willow who now had a `who me' statement on her face.

"What on earth are you talking about missy?"

"The night we first made love you said those exact words, I know `cause I have the whole night burned into my memory." Tara said tickling Willow's sides a little.

Willow's response was a groan, "oh man…that was an… interesting night. And I thought the first time with Oz had been nerve-wracking, at least then I knew what to do." Willow buried her head in the pillow next to Tara and groaned again.

"Ah poor baby…you mean all those internet sites you looked up didn't help?" Tara asked innocently.

Willow's head shot up, "you knew about that?" Willow squeaked.

Tara nodded her head, smirking even more, "yup."

"Oh god shoot me now…all the research and I still had no clue what to do, not to mention the research didn't help the state of my hormones."

"Well I'd say you did good for a beginner, and you learn quick which is good."

Willow looked at Tara suspiciously, "yeah but you had to tell me what to do, you were blushing so bad you almost passed out, we had to re-start like five times." Willow pouted.

"Ah baby, ok yes having to tell you what to do made me blush, hell I'm surprised I didn't pass out too…but all new lovers go through that, of course us being so shy didn't help any." Tara caressed Willow's cheek, "and it's not like I had all that much experience either. You should have seen me my first time with a woman, I did pass out."

"Aw I don't believe that for a second you knew exactly what you were doing that night."

"Lot's of self practice," Tara said seriously nodding her head for emphasis. "There was a lot of time for that between the time I fell in love with you and the time we got together." Tara couldn't help smirk at Willow's shocked face.

"You…you…you mean?"

With the most innocent expression she could muster Tara asked, "mean what Willow?"

Willow slanted her eyes and glared at her girlfriend, and pounced before Tara knew what was happening Willow was gladly sitting on top of her straddling her hips and pinning her arms above her head. "Got you." Willow stated needlessly. "Alright you. That was just plain…no more hanging out with Anya." Willow could feel Tara's silent chuckles vibrate her body.

"Yes ma'am." Tara said playfully. "Now that ya got me, whatcha going to do with me?" Tara said in a low voice, one that she knew drove Willow nuts.

Willow leaned down and attached her lips to her lover's for a long, slow, passionate kiss, which left both of them out of breath when it was over. "That." Willow answered Tara's earlier question.

"Mmm…I could get use to this."

"Good." And with that Willow leaned down and kissed her lover again, releasing her hands so that they could wander around and do other things. Happily in the back of her mind Willow remembered the first time they made out like this, only days after she confessed her love for Tara. That had been interesting, shyly seeking permission to touch the other, and then doing so with the utmost gentleness as if the other would break if touched to hard. Each kiss leaving them breathless and wanting more, but knowing it wasn't the right time just yet.

The way everything was so new and different. Her only past lover being Oz, she had nothing to prepare her for the softness and curves she would encounter with Tara. But she learned and got use to it very quickly. Willow's mind was brought out of it's wandering when Tara undid the buttons on her pajamas and slipped the shirt off her shoulders, exposing them to the cool night air.

Willow moaned into Tara's mouth and slid her hands down to the hem of her tank top. Tara sat up a little to help the process of removing her tank, and then settled back into the bed, pulling Willow closer to her. They were now breast to breast, with Willow still straddling Tara' hips. Willow started a slow rhythm with her pelvis, gyrating into Tara's center.

"I love you Willow, oh goddess, so much." Tara ground out in- between small moans of pleasure. Tara moved her hands down to Willow's hips and stopped the movement, at Willow's questioning look she answered, "too many cloths."

Willow agreed completely and slid down so she could remove Tara's boxers and panties, she stood at the end of the bed and removed her own drawstring pajama bottoms, and then climbed back up and laid full length on top of Tara's body. Both letting out a guttural moan and the full body on body contact. They resumed kissing each other, neither rushing, both enjoying the slow, almost teasingly so, pace they had started.

Tara rolled them over so that Willow was on her back, and Tara was laying half on top of her, half on the bed. She slowly took her lips from Willow's grasp and started to kiss her way down Willow neck. Just little, fleeting butterfly kisses, each holding the promise of more, but not yet fulfilling the promise. Tara sucked Willow's earlobe into her mouth, eliciting a giggle from the red head. She knew all her lover's ticklish spots, most found during the days when her love was unrequited and they were just friends. As Tara kissed her way from one ear to the other her mind played over the night when she found most of those ticklish spots.

After the whole Gentlemen thing Tara started seeking Willow out, to go to lunch, or hang out or cast spells. Friend things. She knew in the back of her mind she was falling in love, but she had neither the will to stop it nor the want to. After a few weeks of spending almost all their time together Tara tried to give Willow her dolls eye crystal as a gift. She remembered how much it hurt when Willow didn't take it, but that night how much her heart soared when Willow finally did accept it.

They did goofy little spells most of the night, and talked about the goofy little things they'd done as kids. It was fun, in a goofy sort of way. Willow had just told her about Xander doing the snoopy dance when she felt bad to make her feel better. Then of course she had to show Tara the little dance, making them both laugh until their sides hurt. When Willow finally collapsed back onto the floor next to Tara her arm accidentally rubbed one of her ticklish spots.

So of course she retaliated. She chased the red headed Wiccan all over her dorm room until she finally tackled her on the bed and started tickling, finding the right spots by attacking where Willow was protecting herself the most. After ten minutes or so she finally let up and collapsed back on the bed next to Willow. Both trying to catch their breath. That was the first night they had snuggled as the slept.

The climbed under the covers in their pajamas and said good night as they had done every time Willow had stayed the night, but during the night as they slept, their bodies traveled to each other, and when they woke up they were comfortably wrapped around each other. Neither said anything about it, but every night since then if they slept in the same bed they snuggled, never really saying anything about it, just doing it.

Tara wrestled her mind back into the here and now, when Willow started kneading her breast. Those hands, so small and yet so strong. That was the perfect way to describe Willow Tara thought, small and really strong. And not just muscle wise either, her heart, soul, magic, everything Willow was just strong, and soft all at the same time. It was one of the things that Tara loved most about her.

Tara finally moved lower than Willow's shoulders with her kisses, ever so slowly she bent her head down and left tiny fleeting kisses on Willow's breast, making Willow arch up into her wanting more contact. Willow was in heaven, or at least as close as you could get to it living on the hellmouth. Tara could do amazing things to her body, just by looking at her sometimes.

Willow's mind, the part that still had thought right now, thought back to that first look. During that stupid Wicca's group, none of them really knowing anything about what they were talking about. And then Tara, ok she didn't know at the time it was Tara but still, looked up and was trying to agree with her. That one shy, first glance, and her heart skipped a beat. Of course at the time she just ignored it and concentrated on the stupid people running the meeting, talking about a bake sale of all things, like it was the girl scouts or something. Willow scowled she still didn't like those people.

Of course Tara looked up just in time to see the scowl, "Willow?"

"Yeah baby?" Willow got out in a breathy almost whisper. She was way to aroused to be having a conversation now.

"Is something wrong…did I hurt yo…"

"What? No! Honey why would you…?"

Tara pouted, "you scowled, Willow scowls during love making are never good."

Willow smiled and leaned down kissing Tara, "I was just thinking about that Wicca group and how much I dislike them."

Tara's pout only grew, making her even cuter to Willow's mind, "you were thinking of THAT while I was doing…what I was doing?" Tara asked incredulously, that was just wrong, on so many levels.

"I was thinking about the way you make me feel, like when you look at me, which made me think about that first time you looked at me, it just happen to be at the meeting, so my mind thought about the meeting." Willow said in one breath, once a babbler, always a babbler.

"Oh, well, no more thinking about…no more thinking darn it." Tara stuck her tongue out at Willow, and then continued where she had left off. Willow's mind doing exactly what she was told, no more thinking, all thought flew out the window. Tara, who was now just a little upset about the interruption, worked a little faster than she had originally planed.

Still kissing and sucking on those perfect little breasts she moved her hand down and cupped Willow's sex. Willow once again arched off the bed desperately trying to get more contact; Tara would have none of it though. Using her body Tara kept Willow on the bed and ever so slowly her fingers started to work their way into Willow's nether lips, just barely coming in contact with Willow's clit before pulling back.

Willow was beside herself, when Tara got in a certain mood she would mercilessly tease Willow for hours before letting her cum. It was mean…and…and…it was mean. "Tara please." Willow rasped out, hoping her lover would take pity on her. Which she did, Tara slid her finger between the folds of Willow's sex and started a circular motion on Willow's clit, slowly gaining speed and pressure.

Climbing to her knees so that she had both hands to work with Tara got between Willow's spread legs, never letting go of the breast she was sucking on. Still putting pressure on Willow's clit, she used her other had to enter her lover. First one finger then another. She loved the feel of Willow's muscles tightening and releasing her fingers rhythmically. She started pumping the fingers in and out in rhythm with her other hand. Slow yet surely bringing Willow to orgasm.

When Willow climaxed she arched up and called out Tara's name. Falling back on the sweat soaked sheets, she waited for Tara to slide up and hold her the way she always did. Every time Tara brought her to climax it seemed more intense than the last, probably because she loved Tara a little more each day. And each time Tara would hold her until her heart and breath returned to normal. Something she was grateful for.

Tara wrapped her arms around Willow and hummed in her ear while rocking them gently. She was always amazed to watch Willow come down from the heights she had sent her to. She still had to pinch herself sometimes to make sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't.

Willow finally got back to her normal self, with an added glow, and pushed Tara on to her back, "my turn love." Tara just smiled at her, all the while her mind was screaming, "YIPEEE!"

Willowing being way more impatient than Tara skipped the half hour of teasing and went straight to Tara's center. Breathing in the sent that was uniquely her lover, she dipped her head and tasted the juice that waited there for her. So sweet and tangy at the same time, so…Tara.

Willow sucked Tara's clit into her mouth gently, knowing how sensitive her lover was and not wanting to hurt her. She let one hand circle around her lover's entrance, entering just a fingertip and then pulling it out, ok she was in the mood for a little teasing. It had taken a few tries to figure out how to please Tara, never being with a woman before, and never really into self-pleasure she was completely lost in the beginning. But Tara was so patient with her, teaching her what to do, and now that she knew, she loved doing it, all the time. Hell, even Anya would be proud of just how often she loved to do this with Tara.

Finally taking pity on her Tara, Willow let her finger enter her all the way. For a second just holding it there, then she stated pumping it in and out. Tara having never been with a guy, and only one woman before, could only handle one finger, something that had surprised her their first time. Willow being a girl knew that a woman's sex was sensitive, but Tara's seemed especially so, just another thing Willow loved about her girlfriend.

It didn't take long before Tara was at the edge, ready to fall off as soon as Willow would let her. But Willow had her own way of teasing her lover, she would take Tara to the brink and then stop several times before she let her go over the edge. She just enjoyed the way Tara looked right before she came, so she made sure to prolong that time as long as possible. Evil of her, yes, but Tara never complained. Finally Willow took Tara over the edge, Tara like Willow before her arched up and called out her lover's name, and then slumped back on to the bed.

Willow climbed up Tara's body and once again laid fully on her. Her chin resting on Tara's breastbone, she watched her lover return from the clouds. When she could see Tara's color return to normal, and she opened her eyes Willow said, "hi."

Tara smiled and wrapped her arms around Willow pulling her closer, "hi." Tara snagged the forgotten covers with her foot and pulled them up over their rapidly cooling bodies. Willow moved her head so that her ear was resting on Tara's chest, she could easily hear her heartbeat.

"Thump thump thump." Willow said sleepily.

"Good to know," Tara joked.

"I like your heartbeat."

"Also good to know, gives me a reason to make sure it stays there."

Willow nodded, "darn skippy missy! You loose that heartbeat I'm coming after ya." Willow tried to keep her voice playful, but Tara could hear the seriousness behind it.

She took Willow's chin and positioned her head so that she could look into Willow's eyes, "it will always beat for you Willow. Always."

"Promise?" Tears were pooling in Willow's eyes with the emotion she felt just thinking about loosing Tara.

"Promise." Tara confirmed.

Willow laid her head back down on Tara's chest and let sleep overtake her. Tara gently stroked the flame red hair, listening to Willow's breaths even out with sleep, and before she let herself join Willow in slumber, she said again, "promise," and kissed Willow's head.

THE END.


End file.
